Cuestión de tiempo
by Beky Ishtar
Summary: "Porque Fujishima también le está enseñando a quererle, poco a poco, cada día algo más que el anterior y es cuestión de tiempo que Eric se rinda y acepte que el pelirrojo es demasiado buen profesor como para no hacer caso de todas y cada una de sus enseñanzas. Y más si le mira con esa sonrisa que le hace enrojecer hasta las orejas."


**Disclaimer:** K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Ni siquiera los _secundarios, _aunque yo les hubiera sacado muchísimo más partido. Nada de aparecer detrás de los protagonistas y ya. Tendrían diálogos de más de dos palabras y todo el mundo les cogería cariño, joder.

**Advertencias: **Ortografía...ramera despiadada ¬¬

* * *

—Y ahora despeja la X.

Eric escribe despacio, con dudas y el lápiz le tiembla un poco. Lo levanta, lo mordisquea y vuelve a escribir. Lo repite tres veces más hasta que parece que ya lo ha entendido y dibuja los números con decisión, aun con los hombros tensos y los ojos entornados. A su lado, Fujishima observa, no a los ejercicios de matemáticas que lleva haciendo toda la tarde, si no a _él_. Cada gesto, cada movimiento, _todo._ Y a veces se pregunta si Eric se sentirá incómodo cuando le mira de esa manera, pero no es como si pudiera evitarlo. Le gusta el rubio, su manera insegura de sujetar el lápiz, la expresión concentrada y un tanto frustrada, como se muerde el labio inferior cuando algo no le sale bien.

_Todo._

Sin darse cuenta, ha comenzado a juguetear con el pendiente de su lóbulo izquierdo. _Vaya. _Parece que últimamente lo hace mucho. Eso de intentar distraerse con otra cosa cuando está cerca de Eric para evitar _hacerle algo_ de lo que luego se arrepienta.

El reloj encima del escritorio marca las seis de la tarde y mira por la ventana de su habitación a un grupo de niños jugando al fútbol con una pelota medio pinchada. Sonríe. Llevan toda la tarde metidos en su casa y empieza a necesitar un poco de aire.

En cuanto Eric termine ese ejercicio lo sacará fuera a dar una vuelta. _Decidido._

Suspira. Hace casi dos meses que el rubio ingresó en Homra y un par de semanas desde que Fujishima descubrió uno de los muchos s_ecretos_ que el menor se guarda para sí. Fue totalmente por casualidad; cuando Totsuka llegó al bar con un periódico en el que según él, _¡viene un artículo impresionante sobre fenómenos paranormales y todos tenéis que leerlo, en serio, es genial! _Yata perdió toda la energía que traía encima y se lo pasó a Eric sin leerlo, diciendo que aquello era una chorrada y que no merecía la pena. _¡N-No me da miedo! ¡So-Solo no quiero leer ton-tonterías, joder! _Gritó a Kamamoto cuando este insinuó que no quería leerlo porque le daba miedo.

Y mientras ellos dos discutían, Fujishima fue el único que se dio cuenta de la reacción del rubio cuando el periódico llegó a sus manos. Frunció el cejo, se lo acercó mucho a los ojos y apenas unos segundos después lo dejó sobre la mesa, a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior y se abrazaba las rodillas.

Esa misma noche el pelirrojo se quedó hasta tarde en el bar y cuando quedaron ellos dos solos intentó hablar con él y preguntarle a que había venido esa reacción. Lo único que consiguió fue que Eric se sonrojara, apartara la mirada y murmurara _no…no he ido al colegio desde los seis años._

En ese momento Fujishima sintió como si algo se quemara en su interior y le destrozara por dentro. Eric apenas sabía leer y escribir porque no había pisado un colegio en más de diez años. _Joder_. El resto de la noche la pasó a su lado, con un brazo rodeando sus hombros y susurrándole dulces palabras hasta que cayó dormido sobre su hombro, sin ninguna pesadilla.

Le hizo prometer no una, sino tres veces seguidas que no se lo diría a nadie en Homra.

Porque odia que cualquiera de ellos conozca su pasado y sientan lástima de él. Ya tiene bastante con las miradas tristes que le echan cuando se despierta sollozando de una pesadilla o cuando ven las cicatrices que recorren sus brazos cuando lleva una camiseta corta porque empieza a hacer calor.

Desde entonces no ha vuelto a ponerse camisetas de manga corta.

El único que no le importa demasiado que sepa algo de él es Fujishima. Se ganó su confianza _casi _desde el primer momento y no le mira con lástima ni aleja la mirada cuando ve las cicatrices. Está siempre ahí para él y al contrario que muchos en el bar no hace chistes de perros y le trata mejor que a cualquier miembro de Homra.

Eso le convierte en alguien…_ ¿especial?_

Después de aquello el pelirrojo se comprometió a enseñarle todo cuanto sabía. Rescató del trastero todos los libros y apuntes del colegio e instituto y se hizo un horario para enseñar a Eric todo lo que necesitaba. Así, todas las tardes después de que él regresara de clases y si no tenían ninguna _misión _arrastraba al rubio hasta su casa y le enseñaba desde _kanjis _hasta matemáticas.

Pero eso no era todo.

Cada domingo le llevaba a algún museo de arte o a exposiciones que estuvieran unos pocos días en la ciudad. La historia se la enseñaba a través de documentales porque era mucho más ameno y le mandaba leer adaptaciones de los grandes clásicos que todos conocen pero pocos han leído.

Pero a veces sentía que no hacía suficiente. Por ahora, Eric estaba viviendo en la planta de arriba del bar, hasta que se _recuperara_ y encontrara un trabajo con el que poder mantenerse y vivir por su cuenta. Pero sin estudios, sin un título que justificaba que habías aprobado la enseñanza obligatoria, ¿cómo iba a encontrar trabajo? ¿Cómo iba a _salir al mundo _si apenas conocía nada de lo que le rodeaba?

De verdad que eso le preocupaba.

Y fue durante esas clases, repletas de dudas y mucha paciencia, cuando Fujishima se dio cuenta de que no solo debía enseñarle a leer, escribir, dividir o multiplicar.

Porque en la vida lo académico no lo es todo.

Eric había pasado la mitad de su niñez y adolescencia alejado de todo y se había perdido tantas cosas que a veces el pelirrojo se angustiaba de solo pensarlo.

El colegio, el instituto. Amigos y enemigos. La primera vez que le plantas cara a un profesor y el castigo de después. Los exámenes y las noches en vela estudiando con tazas y tazas de café. El primer amor, el primer rechazo y todo lo que conlleva. Las aburridas clases de historia y las risas con tus amigos en el patio. Las bromas, tu primera borrachera, el primer porro y la resaca del día siguiente. Los conciertos con los amigos, las lágrimas de emoción cuando ves a tu grupo favorito por primera vez, los escalofríos y los nervios del primer beso.

Joder es que eran tantas y tantas situaciones que simplemente tienes que vivir que no sabía cómo el rubio podía estar ahí, a su lado, sin tan siquiera haber echado una pastilla de menta en una botella de Coca Cola ni haber llamado a la puerta de una casa y luego salir corriendo. Cómo podía vivir sin la desilusión por haber suspendido un examen o la alegría de un viernes sin clase.

Todos esos pensamientos le angustiaban tanto que apenas podía dormir y más de una vez tuvo que contenerse para no levantarse de la cama en mitad de la noche y buscar a esos _hijos de puta_ que privaron a un crío de apenas seis años de su libertad. Y es que cuando se trata de Eric su naturaleza pacífica y amable desaparece por completo, su mente se nubla y todo a su alrededor se tiñe de un rojo tan intenso que hace daño a la vista y quema. Quema tanto que no puede controlar las llamas y arrasa todo a su paso.

_Hasta que no quede nada. Sin sangre, sin huesos, sin cenizas._

— ¿A-Así?

Aparta la mirada de la ventana y de nuevo le mira a él, con una pequeña sonrisa y sus brazos rozándose.

—A ver…— coge el cuaderno lleno de números pequeños y desordenados y comienza a corregir la última ecuación de primer grado del día. Por el rabillo del ojo puede ver a Eric morderse las uñas y alternar la mirada entre el cuaderno y el suelo, claramente nervioso. Esboza una nueva sonrisa de satisfacción, posa su mano sobre la cabeza del rubio y le revuelve el cabello de forma cariñosa. En respuesta, Eric se sonroja. —Muy bien, está perfecta. Creo que ya lo controlas —cierra el cuaderno y guarda el lápiz y la goma de borrar en el estuche. —El próximo día te enseñaré a hacer ecuaciones de segundo grado, ¿vale?

Eric asiente y comienza a guardar todas las cosas en la mochila. Tiene una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro que no pasa desapercibida a los ojos de Fujishima. Se siente muy orgulloso de él. Ha comenzado a valorarse a sí mismo y ya casi puede comer sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Y ha hecho falta cantidad de tiempo y confianza para enseñarle que no es ningún perro. Que él es Eric, un ser humano, un miembro de Homra y una persona especial para él.

Porque Fujishima no solo le está dando clase de matemáticas.

Le enseña qué es la autoestima y lo baja que la tiene; le explica lo que es la nostalgia, la melancolía y la angustia. La diferencia entre fuertes y débiles y las ideas equivocadas de la gente respecto a estos conceptos. Y le enseña que decir sus opiniones no está prohibido, es más, él debe decir lo que piensa, sin miedos ni dudas. También le pone música clásica, después a los Beatles y a los Rolling y le cuenta la historia de cada grupo. Ven películas en blanco y negro en casa de Fujishima mientras comen palomitas y chucherías. Además le pregunta que le gusta más, la Pepsi o la Coca Cola y si prefiere el _Burger King_ o el _Mc Donald._

Y le explica lo importante que es la lealtad y la amistad dentro de Homra y al igual que puede confiar plenamente en él puede hacerlo con los demás miembros pero esto le está costando un poco más. Aunque eso no le sorprende en absoluto.

Porque Eric huele a miedo, dudas e inseguridades. Y entre todos esos sentimientos que no le dejan abrir su corazón, bajo esas barreras inexpugnables de desconfianza, huele a _vainilla_. Miedo, dudas, inseguridades y _vainilla_. Es la perfecta mezcla explosiva que le embriaga cual poderosa droga y no le deja pensar con claridad cuando está demasiado cerca del rubio.

La vainilla es la pastilla de menta y todo lo demás es la botella de Coca Cola.

_Ese champú_ lo compró aquella vez cuando Kusanagi les mandó a ellos dos, a Kamamoto y a Yata a por unos recados que necesitaba. En cuanto lo cogió, Misaki se rio en su cara y le dijo que _ese tipo de olor_ era para chicas. Eric chascó la lengua y le contestó en inglés que él al menos podía hablar con una chica sin parecer un _friki virginal. _Kamamoto no tuvo más remedio que sujetar a Yata para que no le tirara al rubio un acondicionador a la cabeza. Y por si acaso, Fujishima se colocó delante de Eric, protegiéndole del enfurecido y sonrojado _skater._

Y de camino al bar el rubio le contó que cuando era pequeño, en frente de su casa había un puesto de helados y él siempre se pedía el de vainilla porque era su sabor favorito.

Desde entonces cada vez que Fujishima se acerca a Eric su pelo huele a vainilla y ha comenzado a ser su olor favorito. Y no solo su pelo, su ropa, su piel, _todo._

—Bueno, ¿te apetece salir un rato? ¿O prefieres quedarte aquí?

Eric titubea, muerde su labio inferior, desvía la mirada y agacha la cabeza. Eso de dar su opinión todavía le cuesta mucho y no puede evitar temblar un poco a la hora de responder.

—Q-Quiero salir y…—se para, muerde de nuevo el labio inferior y mira a Fujishima con dudas, muchas dudas. El pelirrojo asiente, animándolo a continuar. Respira hondo y habla. —Qui-Quiero ir a la tienda de música.

Fujishima sonríe, pasa un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y siente esa agradable sensación de dulce sabor que lo baña entero y hace que su corazón vaya a mil por hora cuando aspira el maravilloso olor que despide su sudadera.

Vainilla. _Eric y vainilla. Esa si es una mezcla realmente explosiva._

—Claro, vamos.

Porque es cierto. Está enseñándole a Eric muchas cosas, pero a la vez él también está aprendiendo mucho sobre él. Como que no le gusta que le toquen y solo a él se lo ha _permitido, _después de casi dos meses de roces accidentales y abrazos demasiado cortos; que las _cosas _las siente mucho más intensamente que nadie. Cuando está su feliz su sonrisa es tan radiante que le gustará que estuviera en su rostro para siempre, pero si está triste el dolor es tal que puede sentirlo como si fuera el suyo propio.

Que le gustan las baladas _heavies_, como _Don't Cry _de Guns N' Roseso _Nothing Else Matters_ de Metallicay prefiere la música en inglés porque entiende mejor las letras. Sus películas favoritas son las de aventura y fantasía, donde el bien siempre vence al mal, pero nada vuelve a ser como era antes y las pérdidas han sido grandes. Como _El señor de los anillos _o _Death note_. Ni las de miedo ni gore le gustan y las románticas le dan bastante igual. Pero si tienen un elemento _trágico _siempre suelta alguna lagrimilla, aunque se niegue a reconocerlo, como aquella vez cuando vieron _Koizora _y a fuera no paraba de llover.

Pero sobre todo, ha aprendido que Eric es fuerte, más fuerte que ninguna persona que haya conocido y aunque esté roto y tenga cicatrices imborrables, más allá de la piel, bien a dentro, donde nadie puede llegar, sigue adelante, con la cabeza bien alta, la mirada desafiante y el valor del _fuego._

Un miembro perfecto para Homra.

De verdad que está orgulloso de él.

Salen a la calle, el calor de junio les golpea de lleno en la cara y Eric se remanga la sudadera y deja al descubierto las quemaduras de cigarrillo y los cortes que tardan en curar. Pero no le importa demasiado _mostrarlos_ si es Fujishima el que los ve y les echa miradas amenazantes a la gente que se le quedan mirando demasiado tiempo y sin cortarse.

De pronto el pelirrojo toma su mano y la entrelaza con la suya. Siente al rubio estremecerse y temblar. Le mira con esa sonrisa que es todo dulzura y _sentimiento enredado_ y Eric enrojece, apartando la mirada casi al instante y la clava en el suelo.

Porque Fujishima también le está enseñando a _quererle_, poco a poco, cada día algo más que el anterior y es cuestión de tiempo que Eric se rinda y acepte que el pelirrojo es demasiado buen profesor como para no hacer caso de todas y cada una de sus enseñanzas. Y más si le mira con esa sonrisa que le hace enrojecer hasta las orejas.

— ¿Te molesta?

Aunque, quizás, está lección le cueste un poco más de tiempo _aprenderla. _

Pero la verdad es que no le importa hacer _trabajo extra_ si es por Eric.

—…No.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Aaah, esta pareja me puede, en serio, me puede. Es demasiado genial como para que, simplemente, pase desapercibida. En fin, esta vez lo escribí desde el punto de vista de Fujishima y me gustó mucho más =3. Y al igual que él me frustre bastante cuando me di cuenta de todo lo que se ha perdido Eric. Instituto, broncas, alegrías, música...sobre todo música XD Yo que no puedo vivir sin ella no me imagino una vida sin escuchar a cualquier grupo y decidir que estilo te gusta más...pobrecito D: ¿vosotros que opináis sobre esto? Pero bueno, me gusto bastante como quedó y eso es muy raro en mí :D

Cambiando de tema, ya se terminó el manga de K...y oh~ estos dos apenas han salido en dos viñetas en el último capítulo...joder. En serio no se como no pueden darse cuenta los creadores de K del potencial que pueden sacar de todos los personajes secundarios de Homra. No solo Eric y Fujishima. Bandou, Shouhei, Chitose, Dewa...pueden hacer cosas geniales con ellos pero al parecer solo los han creado para que aparezcan detrás de los protagonistas. Joder si cada vez que sacan un poster nuevo de Homra siempre salen los mismos...¿no os cansa?

¿Soy la única que piensa que deberían explotar a estos personajes? ¿Para que los crean si no es para "experimentar" con ellos?

Bah da igual, mejor lo dejo, que me enrollo y al final hay más notas que fic XDD

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer, si os ha gustado el fic dejar un review y me comentáis que opináis de él, críticas, compartir mi desdicha por mi cariño a los personajes secundarios, insultos, etc XD.

Y venga hasta luego :P


End file.
